


Rise of the Fallen

by MakerofLegends



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel & Human Interactions, Blood Magic, Boarding School, Civil War, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Fortune Telling, Gen, M/M, Magic-Users, Past Relationship(s), Prophecies, Sibling Rivalry, Undercover Missions, Vampires, War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakerofLegends/pseuds/MakerofLegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a world before humans.A world before even angels.Where darkness and chaos ruled and the cruelty of the Primordi blocked out the sun.More than 6000 years ago,they were defeated by trickery,betrayed by one of their own kind.He then made the world new and created light and order.But.........of course it couldn't last forever.And 6 millenia after they were defeated,the Primordi are stirring once more.</p><p>     Raguel wants nothing to do with heaven and it's wars.He left that behind a long time ago.But with the threat of a world shrouded in darkness,even the darkest of fallen angels has to pitch in to help.So Raguel sets out to right a wrong committed years ago and join band together with all the residents of the three spheres to defeat the greatest evil................right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This place is killing me. Ha! I'm so funny. Well,it sure killed this man here.I bend down.Well technically, I killed him but it was his fault in a way.Maggots had already begun squirming in the dead man's vitreous humor.They writhed in glee as I watched the corpse.The corpse looked lovely on the crimson earth floor of the cave.The man's eyes had been jewel bright and filled with bravery when he first came here.Now they were filled with......well maggots.But in the end he had died like a flee bitten mutt,keening and wailing as I ripped his still beating heart out.It may be a cruel fate but he deserved every ounce of suffering.Only Kshayakrith's whores could survive in the Deadlands without instantly disintegrating.I cup the deadman's rotting skull in my own rotted fingers.

"Omnia putrescit,abstulit tandem,"I murmur.I felt a smidgen of camaraderie with the corpse.I too new what it felt like to rot away.But since he was working for Kshayakrith.....I clench my fist and the skull bursts in my hand,pulpy brain covering my fingers.Shit!when am I going to learn not to do that?

A screeching wind blows through the red plane towards my cave.I press my decaying lips together.Something's coming.No rest for wicked angels.I turn to pick up my...borrowed sword.

"Raguel,"I hear a voice say behind me.If I still breathed my breath would have caught in my throat.I haven't heard that voice in a long long time.I turn around with my most hideous smile on my lips.

"Heil! Michaelis Archangeli,"I croon.I bow mockingly,making sure that he gets a good glimpse of the stumps on my back.Michael sneers in distaste.It's a good look on him.He flutters towards me,flapping his white and gold wings,making sure that his sandal clad feet do not graze the red earth.

"Is wittle Michael afraid to step foot on the Deadlands?" I say mockingly.Low blow yes,but the Deadlands have diminished my capacity for snarky jibes.But it's enough.He doesn't reply but he retracts his wings and steps on to the floor.Michael was always easy to manipulate.He's watching me with his cold golden eyes.Michael's eyes are rarely warm.Especially not towards me.

He casts his eyes towards the corpse as the dry wind rustles through his golden brown curls.

"Who's he?"he asks.

"No one you should be worried about,"I murmur,"what do you want?"

"He's a human."

"Kyashakrith's human,"I correct,"You haven't answered my question yet." He looks at me.

"You look like terrible," he says.The fuck's with him? beating around the bush.I twist a lock of black hair around my finger and tug.It comes loose with part of my scalp.

"Oh no Michael,I'm just peachy," I say sarcastically.He glowers.Michael is much too uptight."If you don't have anything to say bugger off before I decide that I want to go out with a bang and attack you," now that's an idea.I have no chance in beating Michael in my present condition but dying by his hand .....well it's not the hardest thing in the world to do.

Suddenly,he's on top of me,armor plated knees digging into my weak chest.Oh I just cracked my ribs.

"I don't think euthanasia or sibling incest is legal anywhere yet,"I choke out,"I'm not sure that I'd be okay with the latter even if it was so-"

"You,"He breathes gold curls flopping forward as he hauls me up by my shoulders,"were once the highest of the Archangels! how can you have fallen so low....Brother?"

I laugh gruelingly and spit out blood,"Why don't you ask dear old Dad eh? take notes little brother,"I say smiling through a mouthful of blood and broken teeth,"This is what happens when an angel is abandoned to the chaos."

Michael lets me go with a noise of disgust," You need to come back," he says presently after a pause.

"Yes,"I admit,"I need to get out of this place if I want to exist any longer but,whether I want it is a entirely different matter."

Michael glares "There are things more important than your wants Raguel," he says.I reach out and clasp his shoulder geric silver shoulder guard.To his credit he doesn't flinch.

"You're offering to rescue me from this death sentence then," I say cocking my head to one side.Michael nods pursing his lips.I let go, "Beneficium accipere libertatem est vendere," I pronounce stretching my arms.I wish Michael would get his arse off of me.

"No one is doing you a favor Raguel," Michael snaps, "Freeing you is a necessary evil-"

I burst out laughing.Fuck that hurts,"And here I was thinking that you were doing this because you loved me,"I say chuckling.I turn my head to once and pick at the remains of the grimy leather vest I wore.

"Laugh all you want Raguel but war with Fractorius is imminent."

I still. Fractorius......I was created to oppose him.I was made to be his sworn enemy.But since I haven't been exactly consistent in completing the tasks I was made for......

"One weakened fallen archangel will not make a difference against any of the Vetera,"I say looking up at Michael.

"You can rally the other fallen..........and Lucifer," Michael says quietly.

"I haven't had contact with them in over 20 years Michael,"I say sighing,"Whatever influence-"

"20 years isn't enough to erase over 6000 years of your deeds,they still respect you, but,"he gets up and I get up with him,"they all feel betrayed because of what they think you did,"He says as I lock eyes with him.I press my lips together.What they think I did.Hot boiling rage courses through my veins........being rightfully accused and punished is one thing but what happened to me.....

"What does He say?" I ask quietly.Michael frowns.

"He's gone,"Michael says running a light brown hand through his hair.My jaw would have dropped to the floor if I wasn't more refined.

"Wh-!? how?" I ask.Michael shakes his head.

"That's not important right now,are you coming?" he asks turning towards the entrance of the cave as he wipes his hands on his black pants.

If I was a prouder person I would have probably refused but........pride goes before fall and it's been a long time since I've fallen.I extend my hand towards him as he

turns.

"En iaida esiascahe," I say mockingly,"help me to help you."And we're gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the translations for the phrases used here
> 
> Omnia putrescit,abstulit tandem-everything rots away eventually
> 
> "Beneficium accipere libertatem est vendere-to accept a favour is to sell ones freedom
> 
> En iaida esiascahe-My highest brother
> 
> Reviews are welcome!!!!!! so is fanart!  
> .


	2. Chapter 2

Coming home is a surreal experience for me.After being away for 5000 years.....well the marble beauty surrounding me seems almost artificial.I admit I am supremely uncomfortable.After he chains up my arms (By heaven Michael, I'm into chains to!) Michael frog marches me through the winding halls with their ethereal murals.I feel unwelcome.Especially in my current dilapidated state.Everything is lovely but sterile. 

"I'm glad to see that someone cleaned up all the blood,"I tell Michael casually as he yanks on my chain to get me to move faster,"what did you use? salt?lemons? vinegar? I'd guess vinegar because it matches your personality."

Michael scowls,"hold your tongue," he hisses not looking at me,I laugh.

"You know what your fatal flaw is Michael? you take everything too seriously,"I say mockingly,"You really need to have someone pull out that giant stick up your arse,maybe that lovely woman of yours what's her name? Ele-"

Michael turns and slams me into the wall snarling,"Do not soil her name with your filthy tongue Raguel! mock me all you like but do not speak a word against her," he says,eyes bright with heavenly fury.Oh my,Michael's never been this hung up on a woman before.I cupped his face,entwining one golden curl in my fingers.

"You're growing soft in your old age," I say smiling lightly,"but,you must know by now that nothing good will come from loving a mortal,"I let a harder edge creep into my voice at the last part.I tug lightly on his autumn gold hair,a gesture of years past.But one Michael seems to remember by the way that his hard gaze softens.

"They may be fleeting but mortals have a depth and passion in their emotions that no immortal can ever hope to match,"Michael says letting me go.The corner of my mouth twitches.Isn't that the sweetest thing?

"Fine,"I say,"but don't pull an Orphiel,I don't think my old bones could fight through another one of those so,use protection," I say teasingly.Michael raises an eyebrow at me.  
"I think I have more....experience in these matters than you do big brother,"he says lips twisting in a smile.Ouch.

"Experience does not equal sense,darling little brother,"I shoot back.It surprises me how quickly we've slipped from going at each other's throats to friendly banter.It's unnerving.And as for the elephant in the room,well two to be exact...

"How did you find out that I didn't really betray you?" I ask.Michael frowns flicking his fingers.Nervous tick of his if I remember correctly.

"Solequia," he says.That wipes the smile right of my face. Solequia is as tricky as they come.She's one of the Primordi,a seer who's been scarily accurate this far.But,she's as cunning as she is beautiful and I wouldn't trust her if my life depended on it.Before I had fallen,i had done my best to have a thrown out but Father had been adamant that she stay.Ah fuck! long story short,nothing good could happen if she had her hand in it.

"And how did she know?"I ask,"as far as I know,she can see the future not the past."

Michael shifts to one foot, "she came to Uriel in a panic last week,she said that He had made a grave mistake in banishing you to the Deadlands and that you were innocent,she also said that if you perished there,the world would be lost in darkness once more."

I flinch.I doubt that would have meant much to Michael and Uriel and the rest,they hadn't been created until the end of the Primordi's rule.But I remember how cold and desolate it had been.There had been no day or night in that world.Only darkness and the cruelty of the Kshyakrith's creatures.I'd take the Deadlands any day rather than go back to that.

"And where is He?" I ask addressing the second elephant in the room.The giant pink one with purple polka dots.Michael casts his eyes heavenwards.Heavenwards! okay that's not that funny.

"He disappeared right around the time you were punished," he says at last sighing.I gape at him.Oh now that has to be the most irresponsible thing in the history of irresponsible things.I'm not rally worried about foul play because.....well because he does this much much too often for us to be worried about that.And besides-

"I take it that he left the staff,"I say dryly.Michael nods.Well,that bloody confirms it doesn't it.I sigh.Fuck this.

"We better get going now," says Michael tugging at my chains as he starts walking again.

"And where exactly are we going?" I ask as I fall into step beside him.

" The Lavacra flumen,you need to be cleansed and restored," he says.

"Will it give me my wings back?" I ask. Lavacra flumen is mostly used to stave off and heal corruption in angels.I could get my old body back from it but my wings and powers....

"Marut knows a way," Michael says. Marut, patron angel of magicians.A mad magician if there ever was one.I'd always liked him.But that didn't stop me from being slightly apprehensive.

"Marut says he knows a way,"I correct.Michael laughs.

"Fiducia,frater," He says.I snort.

A few more minutes of walking in straight line and a right turn later,we finally arrive at the entrance to the catacombs.Michael presses his ring clad knuckle into the round slot in the ornate lock.Obsidian laced with gold,a marvel of creation.In a way,this door could be called the greatest creation that He had bestowed upon us all.I press my hand against the cool surface and feel for any weaknesses.Nothing.I smile.This door isn't uncertain and faltering like humans and angels.This door had stayed solid and steadfast throughout the years while the very surface of the world had been altered and changed.It would always keep the secrets of the chambers within with a devotion that no other creature could hope to emulate.

"Time to go in,"says Michael,turning his head towards me as he prepares to push the door open.I nod.

Moments later,we are inside and the door slams shut instantly.It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dull green light emanating from the illumina,fist sized chunks of crystal mined from the shadow lands.It gives a eerie feel to the place.Michael takes the lead once again and opens the black metal door directly in front of us.This door is different from the others that surround us because there is no lock on it.Also,the handle has the sheen of constant use clinging to it.I cast an apprehensive look towards the other doors.There are dark things lurking inside those chambers and in my weakened state the thought of them chills me to my rotten core. I follow Michael inside,trying to ignore the chills crawling up and down my spine.

Only part of the cleansing river is represented inside the rocky dome shaped cavern.The water inside is clear and sweet as cantarella,rippling and fluttering as water droplets fall from the cavern ceiling.The entire cavern is also bathed in the same green light as before.

"I'll leave you to start you're cleansing and go get Marut," Michael says picking at the links of his chain mail under shirt.I laugh.

"Don't worry Michael,you can stay and watch if you want to,I'll never tell,"I say batting what's left of my eyelashes at him.Michael rolls his eyes.

"I hope you drown," he tells me,giving me a look of pure annoyance.And we're back to normal,I think as he turns and walks away.

"I'll be back in 6 hours,your body should be restored to the condition it was in before you were in the " he tells me pausing at the door,"I've also left some clothes for you behind that rock,"he says jerking his hand towards a small boulder that sits right at the back of the tavern.I nod and he walks away.Then, strip off the rags I'm wearing and jump into the pool to seize my beauty.

About 5 hours later,my physical body has been completely restored.My skin is unblemished and pale golden brown once again and under the skin,my muscles have been restored as well.I sigh and run a hand over the ridges of my lightly muscled abdomen.(I'm slender and tall,unlike Michael and though I'm as strong as him,I haven't nearly the muscle mass)I reach up and tug at my longish rich black hair and am delighted to see that it doesn't come out like before.My wings though.....I turn my head and caress my smooth back.I hope that Marut can get them back for me.

After admiring my newly re-formed body for a few more minutes,I pull myself out of the pool and go to the boulder that Michael had pointed out to me before.I'm pleased to discover that Michael had actually bothered to get some of my own clothes though how he convinced Remiel to do it........well I suppose I should ask him that.I quickly pull on the red v-neck t-shirt along with black pants and boots.Black and red are my favorite colors. They.They don't show blood as much as other colors.

"Are you quite done?"I hear an annoyingly familiar voice say behind me.I slowly turn around.

"Well fuck me sideways,"I say grinning.

"Do not be vulgar Archangel," Solequia says fluttering a cherry blossom patterned fan over her no doubt red painted lips.She's standing near the doorway, watching me with her bamboo leaf eyes as the air from the fan cause her hair ornaments to do a little shimmy.I'm not surprised that I wasn't able to detect her coming in.As a Primordi,she knows far more tricks than I could ever hope to match.I suppose I should be lucky that she chooses not to join the rest of her brethren.But I really have no patience for people who tell the 'future'.

"Please don't tell me you saw me naked,'I say with mock pleading in my voice.She snorts.

"I have no interest in your scrawny physique Raguel," she says increasing the fluttering of her fan.

"All right then,"I say showing teeth,"If you didn't come here to see me naked,why did you come?".

Solequia moves towards me,drawing up her cherry blossom patterned kimono,so that it doesn't drag in the water.She stops when she's about a foot away.

"We need to talk about your future," she murmurs,looking at me through her lowered lashes.My mouth twists in a sneer.

"Save your bullshit for someone who believes it,"I say,clenching my fists at my side. Solequia's gaze hardens.

"You need to resolve the Gemini," she says.I freeze.

"What do you mean?" I ask slowly.The Gemini.......there's no way that she could have known about that.Only I,Remiel, and Metatron knew and well,I doubt any of them would have been gossiping with Solaquia.

"Orphiel,you need to reconcile with her," she says bluntly.I sigh.

"Solaquia,I can't tell Orphiel the truth without proof,she really isn't the most trusting person anymore," I tell her.The war of the Gemini was caused by Orphiel's ...indiscretions and no-one had been more changed after it than she had been.Unfortunately for everyone,me in particular,that meant that she had become hateful and bitter.

"You'll find the proof you need at the preparation academy for young humans in Praesidium," She says.I stare at her in shock.

"You can't expect me to go to Praesidium!" I say.So it's finally happened.Solaquia has lost her marbles.It was bound to happen one of these days.

"You must put your hatred of humans aside if you want to defeat the other Primordi," says Solaquia starting to walk away.

"Hey! that's it?"I say incredulously,"you're just going to give a vague clue and walk away?"

Solaquia stops by the door to turn and give me sickly sweet smile,"Oh but you love playing games don't you Raguel," she says teasingly as she opens the door.Fuck her.I like games when I make the rules.Well,I was going to get a taste of my own medicine sometime.

"Oh and by the way," she calls turning back while she's halfway out of the doorway,"Uriel has more information about you're task,"she says snapping her fan shut,"you're lucky to have such a lovely sister," she says pulling herself away to let the door shut behind her.

Sweet sweet Uriel,always helpful I think fondly.But this fucking quest or whatever......

"Bloody annoying Orphiel should have kept her cunt in her pants where it belonged,"I mutter savagely.The world would be a much better place if Orphiel hadn't had her Nephilim twins.

I sigh.No use crying over spilled semen now.I stretch my arms over my head and sit down on the boulder.I could plan and scheme all I wanted to later,for now,all I could do was sit down on the boulder and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again  
> translations for this chap are
> 
> feduci frater-faith/confidence,brother
> 
> reviws and comments are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

"Well it bloody well took you long enough," I say finally when Michael comes back about a hour after Solequia left.

Michael rolls his eyes.He's changed out of his earlier armor into white shirt tucked into black slacks.Business like.

"I'm glad to see that you're sense of humor's still intact Rig," says Marut as he follows Michael inside.As always,he looks ridiculous.He's wearing a purple silk star patterned robe and a box shaped tasseled hat. In my opinion,Marut is the reason that all those bloody awful stereotypical costumes came to be.But if I ever get stuck in the Deadlands with no-one else around,I'd rather have Marut with me.Wait-that's already happened hasn't it.

"You look bloody ridiculous,wizard," I tell him as per custom. Marut smiles and runs a appraising gaze over me.

"And you're as pretty as ever, pretty boy," he shoots back,showing brilliant white teeth against his honey brown skin.Ah! that's the other one .Marut is convinced that the term 'pretty boy' came into being because of me. Old times. Marut is one of the very few angels with whom I had maintained a cordial relationship with after I had fallen.That probably means that Marut isn't as consistent and righteous as Michael but........fuck righteousness. If being righteous means having the personality of a wet sponge like Michael , the less righteous people in the world the better.

"Is you are quite done," says Michael dryly folding his muscular arms over his unfairly broad chest,"I'd like to get this done as quickly as possible."

"Fine fine," I say unfolding my legs and getting up of my boulder.One thing I have that Michael doesn't (apart from a sense of humor) is height.I swagger up to them (while carefully trying not to slip and fall into the pool) and stand besides him.him. Hah! I'm still a whole fucking head taller than him.

"You haven't grown taller at all,"I tell him,"I wonder if the lack of vertical growth is affecting the growth of.......other parts as well,"I tell him. Marut snorts and Michael glares.Ah Michael,I love playing with him.

"Well," says Marut clearing his throat,"time to get down to business,take of your shirt and sit down Rig," he says.I smirk.

"Quite forward aren't you," I say sitting down as far away from the pool as I can to avoid getting myself wet. Marut smiles benignly.

"Turn around,"he says quietly.

"What are you going to do?" I ask as Marut starts to draw on my back with wet chalk.From what I can feel,he's drawn two circle where my wings should be attached and drawing runes down my back from each of the circles. Marut hums lightly.

"Do you remember Andarius? the human sorcerer you punished way back when you were still the lord of justice? who was part of the Negrae Circulo?"he asks.I stiffen.My career as Father's guard dog is not something that I like remembering.

"Yes I remember,"I murmur trying to ease up the tenseness of in my shoulders.Fuck.

"Well,it turns out that he was working on a spell to restore the angel wings using a mixture of blood magic and alchemy," Marut tells me as I fell the slight pressure of the chalk leave my back.I turn my head.Not wet chalk,Blood chalk that's what he's using.

"What do you mean it turned out?" I ask casually.I hear Michael make a small noise in the back of his throat.

"Um,well you see-" I chuckle lightly.Old habits die hard.

"I'm no longer His guard dog,Marut I'm not going to smite you," I say dryly. Marut lets out a soft sigh.

"Sorry about that,you before falling was such a stickler for rules,so anyway after you'd done you're thing and stomped of to report or whatever fuck you did back then,I went to his laboratory and took his notes with Michael's help of course,"he says as he resumes drawing on the ground. I hear Michael mutter 'don't pull me into this'.Damn even Michael was looser than me in the bad old days.Maybe falling is the best thing that ever happened to me.

"So you've been studying these notes for......5000 years and only now did you figure out this procedure?"I ask incredulously. Marut gasps.

"Dear me no!I figured it the theory in about 500 years or so but I never really had an opportunity to use it so.............."

"It's completely untested,"I mutter.But sound theory should make for sound practice so........fingers crossed.

"Solequia came to visit,while you were gone Michael,"I say inclining my head towards him in a slight angle.

"What did she want?" he asks, not sounding the least bit surprised.Of course he knew.

"To talk about my 'destiny'."

"Yeah?which is?"

"To resolve the Gemini,"I say casually,examining my fingernails.Michael breathes in sharply.There's also a slight waver in Marut's scriblings.

"There's nothing to resolve,is there?"Michael asks,voice hard and unyielding.I shift uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure," I murmur,"she says I'll find all the answers in the academy,she also said that Uriel knows more," Uriel had been on the side of the humans and Orphiel in the war,from what I saw,she built up quite a rapport with the girl twin,Geraa like a mentor almost.Which was why she was so devastated when Geraa went insane which.........was my doing.As for Ror...........I'd had him imprisoned with me for quite some time before Remiel killed him when Fractorius tried to kidnap Ror. The sun and the moon."where is Uriel by the-"

"Later," interrupts Marut,"it's time to start the ritual,brace yourself," he tells me leaning forward slightly.I nod.He places his index fingers on the two circles and begins to chant his spell.A few minutes in,the warm glow of magic I fell on my back start to turn into sharp needles diving underneath my skin to get to the bone beneath.I grit my teeth.Fuck but it hurt more when my wings were ripped off.Then suddenly I feel as if a two knives have appeared under my skin,tearing their way out of my back.I arch my back and groan.Fuck that hurts! the pain sears it's way all the way up to the surface of my skin and then suddenly-

Riiiiiiipp!and the two points are outside my body.Michael gasps loudly While I scream.I feel hot blood run down my back and a coppery tinge permeated the air. Fuckfuckfuck!This hurts even more than when my wings were ripped off.

"Just a little more Rig!it's working!"I hear Marut shout through the haze of pain.Goddamn him he sounds almost happy.I feel someone grab my shoulder comfortingly.Michael.It must be.Then the pain starts to lessen and I slump forward panting.

"We did it," breathes Marut laughing,"I-look at your wings Rig! they're even more magnificent than before!"

I smile.I turn my gaze to my left and I finally see them.Ebony black and beautiful.My wings.I reach out and touch the feathers lightly.Fuck Marut! they're just as lovely and silky smooth as always.

"Thank you,"I tell Marut warmly,inclining my head backwards to look at him.His forehead is covered in a sheen of sweat and he looks exhausted.But he's smiling widely.He chuckles.

"You know,in moments like this I forget that you ever fell,"he says sadly.Yes,I shouldn't get too comfortable.I don't belong here anymore.I get up,retracting my wings (basically,I make them disappear,walking around with a pair of giant wings on my back is a bitch).

"Well," I say ,"this has been nice but,I really don't think I should hang around here before any of the other angels figure out I'm here or have you broadcasted the fact that they're great murderous ex-leader has returned?" I ask. Michael shifting uncomfortably is all the validation I need.I doubt Orphiel would have ridden along with this idea if she had known.And she's not the only person here who hates me.

"Where will you go?" asks Marut. I shrug,pulling on my t-shirt.

"Where's Uriel?" I ask.I need to see her.Badly. I want to get Orphiel's issues over with before Fractorius starts acting up.From what I saw when I looked through the memories of his whores,he's somewhere on earth. Recruiting for his army.

"She's with the humans in Praesidium," says Michael presently. Uhhh.I don't want to go to Praesidium just yet.

"I need to settle things with the Fallen," I say,"can you get her to come to the Haunt?" Michael's mouth twitches.

"You're just scared of meeting the humans," Michael says.

"Repulsed would be a more accurate word," I say,"can you tell her or what?"

"Fine fine,will you be able to get out okay?" mutters Michael still grinning.I nod and hold out a hand to first Michael and then Marut and shake their hands.

"I'll use the Void,"I tell him.Michael looks surprised.Well,seems Michael isn't the exploring type I suppose.The doorway into the void is two doors to the left of the cavern and down crimson hallway which leads to another door.The void isn't safe for angels but........I am Fallen.

"Vale,and keep a lookout for Him,"I tell them as I step away towards the exit of the cavern.I don't really need to be escorted to the gate and Michael and Marut are too obviously visible anyways.I'd be able to slip past the gate quick and easy (when we had first arrived here before,Michael had made it seem like he was alone by casting a glamour on me and the chain,since I'd got my aura back......well only I could tone it down).Michael nods,his face schooled into an impassive mask.I wonder if he was thinking about the last time we had done something like this........after I had .........well,no use reminiscing.

"Keep those bewitching silver eyes peeled Rig,"murmurs Marut,dark eyes shining.I nod,smirking.

"let's hope we aren't enemies the next time we meet,"I say softly as I let the door close behind me.Angels live forever.Are lives and constant and unyielding.If we manage to defeat Kshayakrith once and for all...........well we might be enemies again someday.But till then,I'll stay out of my siblings' head.

A few minutes later,I'm staring into the Void.The darkness is tempting,inviting.This is the backdoor into heaven.One only I and He can use.If anyone else tries..........well,the result was why the hallway is bloody crimson.

"Carpe fucking diem,"I mutter sardonically.Well,no use stalling.I let myself fall into the Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carpe diem-seize the day
> 
>  
> 
> comments are welcome and treasured


	4. Chapter 4

It's night time when I finally make it back to earth.The sweet smell of the white desert flowers flow around with the cool wind.I can see the desert fortress that has been the home of my kind for several millenia in the distance,dark and imposing.The desert stone and granite structure had been built by humans more than 4000 years ago,but had been abandoned when they migrated north to cities that offered more protection.The fortress is more than enough to hold the 1298 Fallen that lived on earth and still held on due to various enchantments put on it by the magicians (former subordinates of Marut) that had also chosen to forsake heaven.

The fortress is also called 'the Haunt' or 'the palace of the damned' by the humans.Well,we're not quite damned but.........damnation is in the eyes of the beholder.The fortress is surrounded by a 153m high desert stone wall which has 4 entrances at the 4 cardinal points.The for corners of the wall just out to form rounded guard posts manned night and day by powers.Hey,they were created for that purpose.

As I come closer to the western gate,I see a flurry of activity on top of the wall in the light cast from the fire braziers.Well,there's no doubt that they know I'm here.The watchers would have seen me.I'm glad they haven't slacked of in the security department.Suddenly,a long haired figure with brown wings drop down from the wall onto the sandy desert.I smile.

"Samyaza,"I murmur as she walks closer.She smiles coolly,eyes like ice.ice. Hah! that rhymes.rhymes. Samyaza or Sam as everyone except me calls her does not have a high opinion me.She's also my most powerful lieutenant.The most fundamental difference between us (Besides her having brown eyes) is that while I rule through fear,she rules through love and admiration.

"So you're back eh?" she sneers.There's also a light nervous edge to her voice. Hm........what have you been doing?

"No rest for the wicked," I tell her.She glares.

"Who let you out of the dog house?" she asks frowning.'The dog house ' is what most of the fallen refer to the Deadlands as.It's apt.Since that's where the punished go.

"Michael did,no thanks to you," I say.She snorts pushing her fringe back lightly.

"You're you,you find your way out of everything,besides we've been having other problems," she mutters.

"Orphiel?" I guess.She nods.

"She's angry about the Gemini," she says turning away to walk back to the fortress.Fuck.To think two little brats could cause so much trouble.

"Has she been attacking?" I ask.She nods.I smile and mock salute at the guards as we go in.They solute back.

Inside the wall is a flurry of activity.........unusual.Fallen are running around carrying towels,bedding............what the fuck? and that aura..........well,Samyaza has alot to answer for.I look at her from the corner of my eye and she too seems tense as fuck.Several fallen greet me on the way into the palace but most seem keen on avoiding me.Either they still thought I was a traitor or I had caught some disease in the Deadlands. Or...........they could be hiding something.

A few minutes later,we're in one of the receiving rooms in the palace.The room has a floor made of black marble and desert stone walls.This is also one of the few rooms in the palace that had electricity,generated by a energy cube that one of the magicians had made.It wasn't very powerful but it was enough to cast a dull white light from the light bulb hanging overhead.The room was fairly small so it wasn't a big issue.

Samyaza led me to a round mahogany table with short curved legs with a bowl of assorted fruit on it.Mangoes,pineapples and of course the dessert staple,dragon fruit.I walked over and sat down on one of the wicker chairs and picked up a slice of white and black dragon fruit. Samyaza sat opposite me.It kind of agitated me that I was facing the door but........I had to keep my temper.I had a slight feeling that I was trapped.If dear Sammy wanted to commit a coup now would be the perfect time.But before that-

"Why are there Angels here?"I ask bluntly.No use beating around the burning bush. Samyaza stiffened ever so slightly but didn't remove her poker face.

"You must be growing confused in your old age Raguel,there's aren't any Angels around here,you've just come back from heaven and you must be tired......" she said confidently,smiling.Patronizingly.1......2.......3......4.......I bit my lip lightly and put on my most convincingly confused expression. I've been playing this game a whole lot longer than you have Sammy darling.

"I guess you must be right but......." I stretch my arm out crook my fingers suddenly,"what the fuck is this?".There's a scream as small body comes thrashing through the air.The guard comes rushing in face pale and sword drawn.I clutch the throat of the angel child and pull him onto my lap.I rest my head on top of his tawny head as he squirms and whimpers.Glad to see that trick still works.

"Aala ad zomdv napea," I tell the guard coldly.I watch as he complies before turning to Samyaza,who has jumped out of her seat and is looking at the child with a look of absolute horror an her face.

"Who's this Samyaza?" I say running one hand down his plump cheek,"is he a candidate? well,he is a bit young but I'm game.Angelus,relinque vocatio-"

"Stop,"shouts the child and Samyaza at the same time.I smile and lean back in my seat,letting the child go.

"I count about 123,Samyaza you wan't to try again?" I ask clasping my hands together,"why.are.there.angels.here?".Samyaza flushes and clenches her fists.

"They're refugees," she says finally,"from Orphiel,she's chasing down all the angels who-who helped Michael and us in the war,".

"That doesn't mean you can turn our home into a refugee camp," I say coldly.

"They're our siblings!they-"

"Didn't offer you sanctuary! they didn't help you when you were lost and afraid and alone in a world in which you had no part of," I snarl getting up,"Or have you forgotten that little fact? they didn't help any of us Samyaza, why should be help them?"

"It's not fair-" I laugh cutting her off.

"Don't talk about fairness to me Samyaza," I say collapsing into my seat.Fuck I'm tired.6000 years is too long to be alive.I can feel my grip slipping.Samyaza.....she's right.It isn't fair.But.............I just don't fucking know.We both stay silent for a moment.I press one hand to my forehead and close my eyes.I hear a gentle rustling of skirts as Samyaza comes closer.

"Raguel......I know you're still angry and maybe-maybe you'll never not be angry but........Kshyakrith's getting stronger and we're not going to defeat him divided," she places a hand on my shoulder,"we all need to heal Raguel,especially you,you need to be stronger than you've ever been before and...............and for all our sake I hope you find that strength in the light and not in the darkness."

Damn Samyaza,she definitely knew which buttons to push with me.And........I suppose she has a point.I remember Solequia telling me a that..........well, long story short I don't need to be anything for this war but......I should do my best to heal the rifts that had been created after the first war.I definitely hate Kshyakrith's kind more than anything else.

"Fine," I say finally opening my eyes.Samyaza smiles happily, "but,they're solely your responsibility."

"Gratias," she says,smile growing even wider,"I knew you would see sense! I knew-"

"Enough enough," I mutter. Does she really have to rub it in my face? she chuckles.

"But you might really want to think about what I said," she says suddenly serious,"you're going to need to get stron-" I wave my hand.

"All in good time Samyaza,first I have to sort out Orphiel," I say.She doesn't need to know everything.

"How do you do that? what the hell are you-"

"Samyaza I'm feeling very tired,can I go up to my room now? I'll tell you everything tomorrow," I say interrupting her for the nth time.But I really do need to regroup my ideas.And have nice long chat with Remiel about what he did and did not tell me.Fortunately Samyaza is too elated by my acceptance of the angels to push me further.

"You're old chamber is still intact," she says turning around as the tassels in her skirt flap around," I'll escort you,".I smile and follow her. Tomorrow is a new day and I'm going to be very busy for awhile.First rule of the battlefield,take your rest when you can.t's time to do my duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So........here's another chapy!  
> Updates are done as fast as possible so you're patience will be rewarded if you stick with this!
> 
> translations for this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Aala ad zomdv napea- put away your sword
> 
> so pics of Samyaza are available so if anyone wants any just leave a message in the comments  
> thnx  
> see you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

My room looks.......exactly the same.I'm surprised,I expected to find it ransacked or at least subtly searched.Well, I guess Samyaza is a better person than me after all.Speaking of which,she had disappeared on me as soon as I'd come through the black silk curtained doorway (doors are not something that the humans seemed to have deemed necessary but considering the lack of windows it would have been a smart choice but......I wonder how they...no I'm not going there) which is enchanted so that no-one could come in without my permission.But it has to be renewed every five years so It would have worn off.

I entwined my hand in the fabric and whispered the incantation and let it drop,heavy metal beads whispering as it dropped onto the floor.I then turn around sighing.My room isn’t the largest in the palace.But it is the most isolated.It's on the second floor and down a long passage that didn't have any other rooms.I like the solitude it gives me (and the private bath).It's good for the fear factor too.

The room is furnished with a single bed,a table and chair and a another small table near the bed.There's also another small cupboard where I kept my clothes and a shoe rack.There's also a wooden chest that contains my weapons and armor.All on top of the tapestry showing the fall of the morning star that I used as a carpet.Humans and their ideas.They got Lucifer all wrong.But I doubt any human could have seen Lucifer in his true angelic form.

The air is still in the room. Unmoving.It's unnerving.I lie down on the bed.It's Uriel's turn now.I wonder what she'll do.I know that she won't come here just because I ask her to,but she could send a messenger.......it will be interesting to see who else she's got on her side.If she has anyone.I'm surprised that she lives with the humans.It never seemed like a thing she would do.Oh yes she likes them but,that kind of complication isn't needed right now.No one needs another Orphiel and........well angels should keep away from the humans until..well forever in my opinion.There are somethings that just do not need to be mixed if you want to keep your sanity.I wonder if He left because he got sick of Orphiel's drama.Well,it's not my problem.Let Michael deal with that.

I wonder if I will ever do my duty.I fell because I was trying to but in the end nothing made any difference. Solaquia used to say that despite judging others,I was the one who needed to be judged.Well,fuck that.Religion is for self righteous humans who use it as an excuse to hurt people.I'm not the kindest of angels.I may not be able to sympathize with them but.....I suppose I feel a sort of kinship with people who are discarded as humans as unfit to live in society.Just like we fallen live on earth away from our brethren.But at least they've gotten over it.One thing that He made right by humans.I have a feeling Uriel the human lover had something to do with that.Ah fuck me.Uriel is a much better person than I ever will be.

 

Uriel......whatever she's doing in the human world,I hope that she's safe.Sometimes she has more heart than sense.Like the time that she faced me on Jalavetra after finding out I had been helping Abbadon in the void (she over reacted,we were just trying to see if it could alter time and space,Abbadon could be quite resourceful but Uriel hated her because of her unfortunate habit of possessing humans.It doesn't matter how many times we admonish her she still does it).Uriel had stood before me with that harmless looking sword of hers and challenged me.I laughed in her face and told her to go home but she attacked me anyway.Needless to say she got beaten to a pulp before Azrael showed up and saved her.She (Azrael) is most definitely a strong fighter though we'd never battled but.......well it makes me interested.Not that Uriel is a weak fighter,I mean she could wipe the floor with Gabriel but...........it's not her strong point.Certainly not on a chaos plain.

I wonder what kind of stunt she'll pull. But till then I need to get my rest.

The next morning I try to be up and ready at day brake.Unfortunately,my body doesn't agree and I wake up a tad bit late.I do my morning exercises,take a bath and dress in black pants,boots (both different from last night),a black t shirt and a black jacket that I could belt at the waist.After that,I assembled my tool sash (containing anything and everything needed to do what I do coughtorturecough) which was black silk with holes in the back and wrapped it around my waist after which I pulled the coat over it and pulled on the silver buckled belt.I also slid two demon metal daggers into the spring traps of my boots and put on the steal chain carrying the ruby known as Herod's stone onto my neck.I made sure to tuck this inside my t-shirt though.Somethings should be known of but not seen.

Outside my door I found a earthen ware jug full of water,a plate of fresh bread, a small bowl filled with spiced onions and peppers with small cubes of fried white fish mixed in.The fish are from the lake of tears,just a few kilometers south of here.We've depended on the sea for non plant-based since we came here. Crabs,squid,fish and a host of other sea life are present in the sea.And since the humans can't access it.......they can't ruin it.

After eating I go down to the main floor of the palace where business is conducted.It's about 6.00 a.m now and as per usual,most people have already started their day.I induce a soft hush wherever I pass as usual.Fear,fear,fear.Somethings never change. 

The grand hall where I do my 'ruling' (we haven't taken up democracy yet,seems fun but why bother?) is still closed to the public but a line is already starting to form.The guards open the ornate black iron door for me after a stiff salute which I return.As I expected,Samyaza is already inside,along with mousy blonde Remiel and Morgothrond,our resident chaos lord.He looks frightening as ever with his 7ft high and 3ft wide frame. Morgothrond has always been helpful.To me.The chaos lords hear things that no-one else do.They are notoriously reclusive and aggressive as well but.........let's just say Morgothrond owes me a very large favor.

"Did you over sleep little king?" he asks in his deep rumbling voice.Black lips twisting into a smile around his tusks.

"I decided to take a longer bath than usual to loosen up my muscles," I say cheerfully,"and I'm only a foot shorter than you Morgothrond,that doesn't make me tiny."

He laughs,which sounds more like hissing because of his teeth. Samyaza smirks. Isn't she in a good mood?

"Enough flirting,we have work to do today," she says beckoning at Remiel. For the schedule I suppose.

"We're missing Azazel," Remiel tells Samyaza. She scoffs.

"He's always late," she mutters. Samyaza most definitely does not like Azazel.He used to be a fallen angel of hell until he pissed off Lucifer by sleeping with his then mistress. Azazel with his coffee skin,warm laughing brown eyes and curly black hair was most definitely what one would call a 'playboy'.He's most notorious for the string of broken hearts and deflowered girls and boys he left in his wake.He also knew things.Which is probably because most beings are weak in the throes of passion. He's also a excellent fighter and a dangerous enemy.All in all a good person to have around,for now.Samyaza however hated him.

"Why don't we start anyway, we don't want to keep our beloved people waiting and besides.....I think there are some important matters to discuss today,isn't that right Samyaza?" I say lightly.Remiel lets out a nervous squeak.Remiel is...........unassuming but quite skilled with a blade.He's the poster boy for 'don't judge a book by its cover'.It's a great advantage though and Remiel has a very cool head.He's great at breaking up arguments.But he has a unreasonable fear of me.It makes sense considering what he's witnessed me do.

Samyaza however nods,"let's get this over with," she says turning around with a swish of her red sash.I followed here high heeled combat boots (seemingly impractical in combat until you noticed that the heels could be detached to use as a weapon) to the raised dais which held the 4 chairs for today judges.The teak wood and woven cane chairs are not a fixture in terms of number.It depended on how many decided to take the chair for the day. Of course,not everyone could just decide that they wanted to give judging a shot.It's mostly Remiel who gets to make those decisions.

"Let them in," I call to the guards after all of us have been seated.They salute and pull back the ornate slabs to reveal the surprising sight without.It's all I can do to keep my seat.I clutch the arm rests and lean forward,fingers digging into the wood.I hear Samyaza stand up growling as Morgothrond snarls their name in his own tongue.

My lips part slightly in a smile as I find the strength to speak.The war has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,not much happened in this chapter but the next one will have enough to keep it covered!
> 
> So who is it that has appeared that has made even the king of sarcasm fall silent?
> 
> is it a friend or a foe?
> 
> What the heck is Raguel talking about?
> 
> And what happened to the Gemini?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> comments are welcome! stick with this you won't regret it!
> 
> Also, thanks to Psychotic_Otaku for the kudos I really appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

"Well," I say,"isn't this surprising." 

She smiles as she walks towards me,passing two shocked and frozen guards.Bone white teeth surrounded by bright red lips,"M'lord Raguel,you are just as exquisite as ever," she says walking confidently towards the dais.Samyaza growls and reaches for her sword.

"Lets hear her out Sammy,we have to be fair,anyone who prostrates them in front of us deserve to be heard,"I say smiling languidly,leaning back. Samyaza growls as her smile widens as she kneels in front of the dais. Blood red dress and dark red cloak pooling around her.

"What do you want.....Lilith," I murmur examining my fingernails.She chuckles.It's a dry hollow sound.

"I want you,m'lord," she says.I gesture for her to get up.It's hard to take someone seriously when they are on their knees. Samyaza snorts.I personally cannot believe she can still be so casual.

"Other than that," I say sharply. I don't have time to play mind games with Lilith today.I need to find out what Solequia meant and I have to do it quickly.She snickers as a soft wind escapes through the rapidly shutting doors. I can't tell if it's us or her that is responsible.It could be neither. It could be the corruption that always follows me around,waiting for a weak moment to sneak in. Lilith has felt the full weight of it before. I wonder if it remembers her.

"I need nothing from you love,it's more what you need from me," she says chuckling.Playing games are we? 

"Cut the bull shit Lilith,we don't have time to waste on your delusions," snaps Samyaza. Again,I should say that Samyaza is more like Michael than anyone else.Probably the reason we don't get on.Lilith holds up her hands. 

"Fine fine,don't get angry so quickly,it's bad for your blood," she says licking her lips. Disgusting.I hope I don't have to keep her till lunch time.She turns her gaze back to me, "I have a message for you," she murmurs resting her elbows upon the dais. 

"From whom? has the great queen fallen so low as to play messenger?" the most logical decision considering the timing would be to think that it was from Uriel but,Uriel wouldn't use the bloody (pun intended) vampire queen to be her messenger.And I doubt that Lilith would have agreed.She smiles baring her white pointy teeth.Her smiles never were the most beautiful. 

"From Fractorius," she says standing up with a swish of her cloak.What the fuck? 

"Does that mean you've thrown your lot in with him?" I ask standing up and descending the dais. The better to break your neck my dear. Lilith places one pale hand on my shoulder and brushes her pale blonde hair aside with the other coyly. 

"Fear not Archangel I'm not one to take sides in this war,but," her grip on my shoulder tightens,"he has stolen one of mine own and I want her back and this is the price," she spits out letting go of me.Well, this is an interesting development. Lilith has always been on the fence so to speak. Thus,angering her is definitely stupid. The hell is he so desperate for? 

" All right then," I say snapping my fingers, "pay your price wench," Lilith sneers at me. It's a good expression on her. Open,honest.I like honest expressions (yeah,yeah I'm a bloody hypocrite watcha gonna do about it?). She and Michael would make a perfect couple if Michael was less of a politician. Her and Raphael though.....heavenly. But it would probably spell my doom so please don't. She steps off the dais.

" Fractorius says that he wouldn't object to you allying yourself with him considering recent events,he wants to talk to you," she says playing with a ring on her finger.No not playing that's-

Lilith POV

I'm ashamed to say that this is the first time in the fortress.Well, I suppose it might be because Raguel doesn't seem to have put up those annoying barriers yet.If he's come back that is. It's easy getting past the guards.Well,they are all lower angels.I'd say only a handful of higher angels have ever fallen and stayed fallen.They like to pick sides. A simple spell and I'm in. AT the doorway to the great hall I perform a sleep spell.By Lethe there are a lot of angels here.Scruffy lot and injured too.I'd heard the rumors I didn't dare think they were true. I wonder if any higher angels had been caught in the rush. 

I place my hand on the doors and probe the room. So he is there. Raguel. Formerly the highest angel in heaven,favored even more than the morning star. An angel who was so kind,loving,gentle and fair that there had been no one who could say a bad thing about him. I suppose you think I'm lying,that the angel sitting on that throne right now is a far cry from the one who I just described but....it's completely true. I have to say even I cried when I heard that he had...fallen. He may have been the angel of justice but he was never known to be harsh to anyone. He was always going on about second chances and well..he was always giving them. And he was right most of the time. 

I wonder when that person began to break down. It was probably when the morning star fell from heaven. The humans......well,he really didn't seem to object raising that race of ape men above the rest. I assume that he was curious and well, he wasn't exactly the objecting type. He did try to mediate between the morning star and Him but it was ultimately unsuccessful and ultimately he couldn't do anything about the exile. I heard that he wept night, that in itself is a rare occurrence. At least for higher angels. Higher angels don't weep easily. Orphiel didn't weep for her dead lover. 

Continuing,things escalated pretty fast after that.Not even a year had passed after that when Raguel fell. I heard that he kept to himself a lot during that time,though when he interacted with the others he seemed normal.I heard that he wasn't too happy with the humans either but..who was?Not even Raphael noticed anything different and he was practically following Raguel around everywhere. Guess that could be why he's still bitter about it. 

The exact circumstances in which Raguel fell are not clear but I heard that he slaughtered some of the seraphs before being restrained by the archangels.I think everyone was shocked by his behavior at the trial even more so than the crime. Well I really don't know the details thereafter but throughout the millenia Raguel's been fallen he's made quite a name for himself as being cruel,merciless and cunning as well as an extremely skilled fighter.

Which is surprising considering he was the embodiment of peace and love prior to this. I still think there was some other factor that contributed to his fall though and-well, it has not validation. 

I push open the doors and step inside.There he is. He looks....well, he looks very good.Not as good looking as he was before (He's gotten thinner since then,sharper) but good. Despite the cold darkness in his silver eyes and the sly tilt of his mouth he is still easily the most gorgeous person on this planet.In looks at least. 

My,my,I feel almost a choking sense of sadness. How far you have fallen. His voice is more languid and cold too. Like cold iron sheathed with silk. Most women and men (including some of my own followers would most probably think him most desirable but........for me despite my joking flirtations,this is not the man I held a deep unrequited love for.Which is why I have no qualms about what I'm going to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,this is a short chappy but I ve been too busy to write!!!! I'll try my best to update constantly though. And we've got another character!!!!!!!!!! stay tuned to what misfortunes happen to Raguel next tiiime! (whenever that is)


	7. Chapter 7

Lilith lifts one red tipped hand into the air and before my definitely soggy brain has anytime to figure out what she's doing,I'm in..........the fucking cage of all places. Without a light. Which wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that every time I try to summon one,I feel as if my essence is being yanked out by it's root.Fuck goddamn (fuck blasphemy too) Lucifer's balls!. The darkness closes around me,I feel like a corpse wrapped in a body bag. Screw me and my temperamental abilities. I should have known this would happen but-

"I smell you little princeling," I hear a terrible voice speak all around me. So it is true,he has no body. 

"Don't be ridiculous,I bathed only this morning," I hear a deep growl. I forgot. Humor had not yet been invented in those days,when Kshayakrith roamed the earth.

"You have disintegrated quite deplorably,has your recent banishment into the chaos lands broken the little....loyalty that you had towards your familly?" he asks. The darkness thinks and concentrates into a massive avatar in front of me. The Shadow. A complete Shadow, "hasn't this incident shown you how uncaring they are? how useless?"

I keep a blank face. Kshyakrith...for once is right. I had a lot of time to think in the Forgotten lands. A lot of times to reflect on my actions...as well as those of others. Kshyakrith does have his facts straight. That's most dangerous weapon in his arsenal. He could manipulate the greatest being into doing his biding. This definitely sets me at a disadvantage,him knowing that I am discontent with my 'family'. 

"I thought it was Fractorius that had sent Lilith," I say casually cracking my knuckles, "did he run away at the last moment and decide to let his oh so esteemed master do his dirty work?" A hiss echoes around me. Two can play at this game.

"Fractorius is merely the tool I use,and I am seeking to make a new ally I doubt that this is 'dirty work'," he says. He sounds like a petulant child. That is what being a mere shadow entails. If Kshayakrith's mind had been here I would not have been able to pull off such a cheep stunt. I suspect that Fractorius is behind this meeting after all. Using the shadow to get me to think it really is Kshayakrith. 

"What can you offer me? if I become your ally?" I ask. It's good to have all my bases covered. Outright refusals of offers like this are unwise. Besides,I'm not entirely sure that I would refuse....

"I can offer you justice,for you and your followers," he says. And so starts the negotiating.

"I don't value justice all that much anymore."

"No you don't," his voice turns speculative. There is a brief silence as he seems to consider his options. A double edged sword. I can feel myself warring between who I was and who I am turning to be. My essence and my soul. My essence wants me to be loyal to the family was created in,no matter how much I had suffered by their hands.But my soul...I almost laugh in wonder,my soul wants revenge,something I myself had called a perverted form of justice that should never be practiced. Shactorius (shadow+Fractorius) is doing his job. 

"I can also offer you the Nuidhrin sal Ur,you've been seeking it all these years haven't you?" he says suddenly,a small wisp of triumph creeping into his voice. Fuck. May his future consort be a gorgon with a iron spiked cunt.

"And you know where they are?" I ask,trying to keep my voice incredulous.

"Yes......but you need my help to get to them," his voice has turned soft,seductive. I play with the tips of my nails as a I debate the pros and cons of this situation. Makes me wish that I had stayed in the bloody chaos lands where no-one could reach me with dark temptations. He's right of course. The Nuidhrin lay in shattered pieces at the heart of the world. Somewhere I cannot reach,and even if I could reach it....I would need a primordi to mend it. Getting the Nuidhrin...would end all my problems but still....

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your generous offer," I tell him at last. Right now,my options seem limited but there are quite a few events that seem to have set off which might change things. Besides,I doubt Kshayakrith and his denizens are much more different than the angels. 

I feel the space around me become poisoned with rage,"you are making a foolish mistake princeling! you will regret your actions,I have seem your future Raguel,and you have condemned yourself to a sickening fate,which you shall be powerless to stop," I feel Shactorius' concentration break as I am pulled away from the cage onto Assiah, "mark my words," I hear his faint whisper as the darkness tears away,"there is no redemption for you anymore."

When my body deposits itself back into the audience room a full war has broken out. I shakily get to my feet as I watch Lilith and her amazons duke it out with a screaming Samyaza and the others. Samyaza herself is fighting Lilith,both women looking ragged but determined,circling each other with eyes locked. Even Morgothrond has joined in,engaged in a David vs. Goliath esque battle with a gleeful looking nimble girl. Even the guards are unfrozen and actively participating. Remiel,is darting around with a tortured look on his face trying to break up the fights,which has already resulted in a black eye.

I stagger over to a chair on the dais and sit down heavily,leaning back and rubbing my poor head. My recovery is not yet complete after being in the Forgotten lands but the backlash from my impromptu trip isn't as bad as I feared. I take a few minutes to gather myself,before speaking.

"Save all your fighting to the battlefield!" I shout out.Everyone stops fighting to stare. Everyone seems to be shocked I had reappeared (Lilith seemed dissapointed more than shocked though) shows how confidant they are in me.

"Raguel!" Samyaza says some parts of relief also coloring her voice, "you're alive! but how?" "Fractorius just wanted a to chat about my future, but that doesn't matter right now," I turn my gaze to a scowling Lilith, "you do realize that you arn't going to get away unscathed?" the little imp that had been fighting Morgothrond promptly came to stand in front of her mistress. Teeth bared and hissing like a angry cat. Lilith seemed fairly composed,nonchalant. Every bit the ice queen she was rumored to be. 

"I did what I had to protect my own," she said coolly,"unlike you,I value every single one of my warriors."

Well ouch. Well excuse me for not being motherly towards the Fallen. I have Samyaza for that. She was always more 'love not fear' type of creature, "you lied to be Lilith,you said that you had a message for me,not a impromptu trip to the nether world! and besides," I effect a colder tone of voice," this whole battle is bigger than your immortal freaks."

The little imp makes a move to attack but is quickly stilled by Lilith's hand on her shoulder, "we seem to have very varying ideas about what it means to be a leader Raguel."

"And about common sense," I say laughing,poor trusting Lilith," you are very naive considering the fact that you have existed since the very beginning of man kind,Fractorius was not successful in convincing me to join his little coalition,which means that he'll more than likely not release your soldier,ever." 

She turns nervous at that,I'm sure she was careful listening to every nuance of Fractorius' or one of his messemgers' voice,trying to detect a lie. But,the primordi are much more skilled in the arts of deception than any other creature on earth. I doubt that Fractorius had any intention of releasing Lilith's kin,no matter what the outcome of his talk with me might be.

"You don't know that," she says ,"not everyone is treacherous like you," and so starts the denial phase. Well,Lilith's little drama is not something I want to worry about.

"Believe me or not,get out of my sight,there are better things i need to do than placate you,Remiel," I call out.

"Yes my Lord."

"Show lady Lilith and her followers out of the fortress please,and send in the next petitioner," I tell him.He nods and gestures at Lilith to follow him out. She scowls threateningly but Remiel has been around more than she has. And I'm sure that she's glad to think that she's escaping without penalty.

"Oh and Lilith,you should keep in mind that I will claim payment for your actions," I tell her as she prepares to exit. She turns to look at me,black eyes blazing with silent fury. After all,who wants to be indebted to me?

"What was your answer?" Samyaza asks dusting herself off casually as soon as the room clears again. She looks a bit disheveled but no-one seems to have suffered any serious injuries during the skirmish. Trust Samyaza to get straight to the point to sort out the facts. She's very bi-polar that way. Michael would probably have grabbed me by the collar and screamed in my face. The rush of battle desserts people in strange ways.

"I said no," I tell her. She nods,a small smile on her face. At least she's happy.

"You let off that blood-sucker too easily little king," grumbles Morgothrond, "she did not deserve your mercy."

"Favors are more valuable than a quick revenge," I tell him smiling. He grunts and goes over to sit on his chair as the first petitioner comes in, " and believe me," I say leaning back in my chair,eyes directed at the figure walking in,"she'll probably regret any mercy that she received from me today."


End file.
